


stars are burning out

by CalumSmiles (dreamforlife)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I COULDN'T HELP IT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/CalumSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luke…for once in your life, just, listen.” The exasperated tone in his voice is ruined by the fondness creeping in with his words.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>Well. It was inevitable, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars are burning out

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that happened a little while ago XD
> 
> Enjoy XD

It’s an old song, released three years ago, but when it had come up on Michael’s Spotify, he hadn’t skipped it and now he was addicted to it. _Daylight_ by _Maroon 5_ isn’t the most punk rock song out there but for some reason, he can’t stop listening to it. He’d gone as far as to put a _Good Charlotte_ album cover for it and changed the song name to _Like it’s her birthday_ and made it the sole song on an untitled playlist on his phone.

But. He’s rambling. He’s wasting time. He’s stalling, really, that’s all he’s doing. Because he’s just seen several pictures of Luke with a baby and he can’t quite breathe properly. He’s avoiding his phone and his laptop completely because all he’s going to do is stare at the pictures and want to curl into a ball and cry.

Michael’s so _angry._ He’s angry at himself, at Luke, at the whole fucking _universe_ because this is the least punk rock he’s ever felt in his life.

And _God,_ he’s so love with Luke he can’t fucking breathe. He’s so in love that he can’t bare to look at Luke holding children. It hurts. It’s a physical _ache_ in his chest that makes him feel like he’s going to explode into a million glittering pieces of heart-shaped confetti.

He caves, finally, after five long minutes of glaring at his phone where it’s sitting on the coffee table at the other end of the hotel room. Michael almost leaps across the room, the phone trembling in his hands as he thumbs in the passcode. The picture is already open and Michael holds back a pained sigh, melting back to lean against the wall.

His back slides down the wall, head thumbing against the plasterboard with a thud.

And that’s how Calum finds him, staring at the picture with glazed eyes and a far away expression in his eyes.

Michael glances up when the door closes behind his best friend.

“You alright?” Calum takes a seat beside him, their shoulders nudged together, and asks him in a soft voice.

Michael’s not sure what to say. He’s not okay, he really isn’t, is he? He’s the furthest definition from _okay._ He feels emotionally drained, like the carpet’s been yanked out from underneath his feet and he’s gone toppling backwards and hit his head on the floorboards. There are stars spinning around his head and he feels sick. But. But at the same time, he feels like he’s on top of the world. His heart is pounding in his chest and there’s fire burning in his blood because fucking hell he _loves_ Luke and he’s only twenty four and he just… _knows._

“Yeah,” he catches Calum’s eyes as his smile pulls at his cheeks, “I’m awesome.”

Calum pats his thigh. “Good.”

Michael bites his lip and takes a long glance at Luke smiling small and in awe down at the baby in his arms before he locks his phone and turns to Calum with a hesitant smile.

“Will you help me with something?”

 

*

 

“Luke!”

Calum’s yell echoes through their London house and Michael’s teeth are biting hard into his lip.

“Hey.” Ashton’s voice comes over his shoulder, warm and soothing with the thrumming undercurrent of excitement clear in the slight tremors in his tone. His fingers dig into the tense muscles in his shoulders. “It’ll be perfect.”

Michael takes in a deep, shuddering breath and flashes a nervous smile at Ashton but doesn’t answer because there’s a painful lump in his throat.

“Okay!” Calum tumbles in through the door out onto the porch. He stops short, eyes going wide and shining with anticipation and delight. “Shit, this looks amazing.”

“Alright, is he coming?” Ashton moves away from Michael’s side with a final squeeze of his arm.

Calum nods, grin widening. “Yeah,” he breathes, “he’ll be down in two.”

All Michael can do is drag in another breath, listening to his heart pound against his ribs. Calum tugs Michael into a quick hug.

“This is it.”

“I’m so fucking ready for this.” Ashton practically squeals as he throws an arm over Calum’s shoulder and tugs him to the side, out of the way of the door.  

Luke’s entrance is obvious. The moment Michael hears feet thundering down the stairs, the lump in his throat tightens and he swallows painfully past it.

“Calum, where the fuck are you?” His question echoes out to them and Calum stifles a grin against his hand.

“On the porch.”

Footsteps patters across the tiles inside and Luke appears in his line of sight through the security screen. Michael sucks in a gasp of air.

Luke tumbles outside, not quite paying attention, until he looks up and freezes. His eyes are a dark blue, wide and shining in the flickering candle light as he stares around the candle-covered porch, pausing briefly on his two grinning best friends before finally coming to rest on Michael.

Michael’s heart feels like it’s about to burst with how much he loves the six foot four giant standing in front of him. Luke’s wearing his Metallica tank top and Michael’s shorts and he’s barefoot, hair tussled from laying around in bed all day and Michael’s so in love.

He feels almost faint because shit, he’d promised himself that this wouldn’t be as nerve-wracking as the first time they played the Wembley Stadium, but the butterflies in his stomach and the shallow breathing tells him that this is much, _much_ worse. But at the same time…a quiet feeling of confidence settles deep in his bones. He squares his shoulders.

“Michael…?” Luke takes several barefoot steps forward slowly, eyes completely on Michael.

“Hey.” He says and he cheers a little inwardly because his voice stays steady. “Hey, Luke.”

Luke raises an eyebrow. “Are you trying to burn down the house?”

A startled laugh bursts out of him and he rolls his eyes amidst the snorts from Ashton and Calum. “Shut up, Luke.”

“What the hell are you _doing_ then _?”_ Luke asks, running a hand through his hair. The strands gleam gold in the light. “Why do you look so scared?”

“I’m not scared!” He huffs, scowling, “Honestly, shut up. I’m trying to make a point.”

“Really?” Luke laughs, biting at his lip ring, “Because I’m the one talking.”

Michael groans. Calum sounds like he’s choking as Ashton giggles wildly.

“Luke…for once in your life, just, _listen.”_ The exasperated tone in his voice is ruined by the fondness creeping in with his words.

Luke makes a face, sticking out his tongue.

Michael hates him almost as much as he loves him.

“Hey, oh my god, is that Pengy?” Ashton suddenly yells, pointing back towards the house.

Michael’s left knee hits the ground the moment Luke’s back is turned, the little box burning into his fingertips as he flips it open, heart hammering in his throat.

“What the fuck, Ashton—” Luke says as he turns back around but freezes, mouth parting, as he sees Michael in front of him.

Michael smiles, small and _what-can-I-say_ , and sucks on his lower lip for a second. “Hey.”

Luke’s mouth opens wider before it closes. His hands clench by his side before they fly to his mouth and he breathes in hard.

“Luke,” Michael says on a breath, “I hated your guts in year nine. I wanted to kill you, you wanted to kill me—”

Luke huffs a squeaky laugh. Michael flashes him a grin.

“—and then we became friends. Over the years, we became best friends. And then I fell in love with you. Calum told you and you found me hiding in my bunk. You told me, you told me that I was an idiot and that I was stupid and ridiculous and you kissed me—”

Michael pauses to catch his breath. Luke’s eyes are shining with tears and he feels wetness seep along his lashes.

“—and we’ve been together for the best five years of my life and I’m so glad I’ve shared them with you. I love you. I love you even when you drool on me when you sleep, even when you steal my clothes, even when you hate me for beating you at Fifa—”

The laugh that spills from Luke’s mouth is watery as he wipes away the tears that drip to his cheeks. Michael wants to kiss them away.

“—even when you are the most annoying person I’ve ever met in my life. I fucking love you.” He takes a deep breath, staring deep into the endless dark blue of Luke’s eyes. “I want to spend the rest of forever with you, even when you’re old and wrinkled and you can’t play the guitar. So. Luke Hemmings. Will you marry me?”

Michael grins, holding out the box as the ring glints in the light. He can practically hear Calum and Ashton holding their breath, all three of them focused on Luke.

Luke.

Tears are gleaming in Luke’s eyes and sparkling as they slide down the curve of his cheek and he starts nodding, a smile spreading wide across his face.

“Yes,” he whispers, voice cracking. Michael gets to his feet. “Yeah.” And he’s running at Michael, hitting him with enough force to make them rock backwards, crushing their mouths together, their tears mixing as their cheeks smash together.

Michael kisses back, clutching Luke’s back and tangling his fingers into his hair.

“Yes,” Luke mumbles into the wet heat of his mouth, dragging his nose along Michael’s cheek, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Michael fumbles with the box, pulling out the ring and tossing the box onto the ground, leaning his forehead hard against Luke’s as they breath into the dizzy space between them. He takes Luke’s hand and slides the ring slowly along the length of his fingers until it fits snugly under the last knuckle.

He looks up, taking Luke’s face in both hands and presses a soft kiss to his mouth, and catches Luke’s fond eyes. “I love you.”

Luke’s gripping Michael’s wrists as his hands cup his jaw and presses a kiss to the centre of Michael’s palm. “I love you too.”

“ _Alright!”_

“ _Fuck yeah!”_

Two bodies collide with the two of them, hollering loud enough to alert half of London.

Luke grins at Michael, exhilarated laughter bubbling out of him as he falls further into Michael and pulls him into a tight hug. He hugs him back, grinning wide at a beaming Calum.

“I love you guys,” Luke whispers a few minutes later, from where the four of them are still squished together.

“Love you too,” Ashton murmurs and a hand ruffles Michael’s hair and he can’t even bring himself to care.

Calum hums. “Michael wants a baby, Lucas. I suggest you to get a head start on that.”

They tumble out of the cuddle with a frustrated groans, Michael blushing to the roots of his blonde hair, Luke rolling his eyes.

“Just for that, we’re gonna be so loud you’ll need to move to America,” Luke says cheerfully, pulling Michael in and diving for his mouth, pushing his hands under his shirt, along his stomach and pressing against his back.

Michael licks into his mouth, tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair, making a sound in the back of his throat.

They laugh, the kiss breaking, when Calum grumbles and drags a protesting Ashton into the house.

Luke leans his forehead on Michael with a soft smile. “I love you.”

“How many times have I told you that I love you, already?” He mutters with a teasing smile.

“Shut up, Michael.”

He grins. “Our kids are going to be amazing.”

Luke bites his jaw. “Our kids are gonna be the best kids in the history of all the kids ever.”

“The awesomest,” Michael murmurs and pulls Luke into a kiss. “Now, I need to get you to a bed before I strip you on the porch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that's it. Just something that spilled out...anyways! Comments are never unwanted ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is aneverendingreplay ^_^ Come say hi!


End file.
